


Red

by SheepyWrites



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Brotherly Love, Dont scare him like that, Emmet u little shit, Gen, Makeup, Secrets? Idk, Supportive Brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 18:23:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10444230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheepyWrites/pseuds/SheepyWrites
Summary: Ingo's hiding something, but it turns out Emmet doesn't really mind at all.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [applefrosting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/applefrosting/gifts).



> Heyyy, I wrote this in about. 30 minutes, so it's probably horrible, but here! Supportive brothers.

There's a soft smile on his face as he holds the small lipstick in his hand. Emmet isn't home at the moment, out with someone on a date, and he figures it's the perfect time to try this out.

The cap is removed, and he looks down at it, almost putting the cover back on in a moment of flightiness, but stops himself. No, Emmet's out, and there's no one else home. He'll be okay, and he can take it off before his brother gets back.

The red looks good on him, he thinks, a splash of colour on his pale face. Maybe it's a bit messy on the bottom, which he wipes away carefully with a tissue as he stares at himself in the mirror. Otherwise, he thinks he looks okay. Even nice, if he'll give himself that much. He smiles freely this time, a thumb running over the container of blush that's on the dresser in front of him.

"Ingo? Are you still up?"

At his brother's voice, he jumps, a chill of fear running down his back. He's early, too early, and he's going to be caught like this. He can't let that happen, but before he can get up to wash it away, the door swings open.

"Hey! Why didn't you answer?"

There's a pout on Emmet's face, and he doesn't seem to have noticed the red that paints Ingo's lips yet. Instead, he plops down on the bed, falling back down with a sigh as he kicks his shoes off unceremoniously.

"That wasn't a very good date, if I'm honest. She was cute! But kinda mean. Mean people aren't nice. But that's kinda self explanatory, right?"

As his twin talks, Ingo goes about fumbling around for a tissue, trying to wipe off his mouth before something is said. He doesn't say anything, letting Emmet ramble on while he shoves the lipstick and blush back into the dresser where it was hidden before, and the tissue is thrown away.

Soon he sits down next to his brother, hoping the red tint isn't noticeable on his face in the dim light. A hand rests in his hair, and Emmet makes a content noise, closing his eyes. He rests like that for a moment, before sitting up and giving Ingo a smile.

"Well! I'm tired. I'm gonna get ready for bed."

He stands, wiggling out of his coat and tossing it onto the chair where Ingo had just been sitting. Humming to himself quietly, he makes his way to the bathroom that sits off of their bedroom, tossing his tie off too.

A wash of relief covers him for a moment, and he relaxes, letting himself slouch. He didn't realize he was that tense, but it seemed he was, and now, he just wanted to sleep.

"Hey, Ingo?"

A sigh escapes him, and he turns slightly, putting a smile on his face. Emmet stands in the doorway, a tired but confused look on his face.

"Yes, Emmet?"

"You should wear that more often," he says, running a finger across his own lips. "It looks nice. I can get you more colours too if you want! You can't just wear red!"

If his heart could've stopped right then, it just might've, but Emmet disappeared into the bathroom, leaving him in darkness again. He can feel the heat of embarrassment on his face, and he hides it with a groan, but he can't help the soft, warm calm that washes over him.

Maybe Emmet knowing wasn't such a bad thing after all.


End file.
